gleefandomcom-20200222-history
The First Time Ever I Saw Your Face
The First Time Ever I Saw Your Face by Roberta Flack is featured in Yes/No, the tenth episode of Season Three. It is sung by Mercedes, Rachel, Santana and Tina. As part of the Glee Club's assignment to find the perfect song for Will's proposal to Emma, Mercedes, Rachel, Santana and Tina perform a quartet rendition of this song. Right before the performance begins, the girls ask Will to think back to the first time he ever saw Emma's face. During the song, each of the girls has a flashback to an important moment they shared with their respective loved ones. Rachel has a flashback to when she and Finn locked eyes for the first time in the hallway, Santana has a flashback to when she and Brittany smiled at each other in the girls locker room, Tina remembers the time she and Mike shared a romantic picnic together and Mercedes, although currently dating Shane, has a flashback to when she and Sam first saw each other near the football field. It is apparent that Mercedes felt guilty about thinking about Sam during the song, because at the end of the song she emotionally runs out of the auditorium and into the nearby bathroom. Tina, Santana, and Rachel find her and talk to her about the situation with the two boys. Lyrics Rachel: The first time ever I saw your face I thought the sun rose in your eyes Tina: And the moon and the stars were the gifts you gave Tina with Mercedes, Rachel, and Santana: To the dark, (to the dark) and the end of the skies Mercedes, Rachel, and Santana: My love Mercedes: And the first time ever I kissed your mouth I felt the earth move in my hand Like the trembling heart Of a captive bird Tina with Mercedes, Rachel, and Santana: That was there (that was there) at my command My love Santana: And the first time ever I lay with you I felt your heart so close to mine Mercedes: And I knew our joy would fill the earth Mercedes with Rachel, Santana, and Tina: And last (and last) 'til the end of time My love Rachel: And the first time ever I saw Tina with Mercedes, Rachel, and Santana: Your face Mercedes with Rachel, Santana, and Tina: Your face Santana with Mercedes, Rachel, and Tina: Your face Rachel with Mercedes, Santana, and Tina: Your face Trivia *The clothes Rachel wears during the flashback are the same clothes she wore in Pilot. Errors *Rachel's strap on the front of her dress goes from being twisted to straight several times between shots. Gallery 51URy3eWJqL. SL500 AA280 .jpg Glee310 tft01.jpg Glee310 tft02.jpg Glee310 tft03.jpg Glee310 tft04.jpg Glee310 tft05.jpg Glee310 tft06.jpg Glee310 tft07.jpg|Finn in the flashback Glee310 tft08.jpg|Rachel in the flashback Glee310 tft09.jpg|Tina and Mike in the flashback Glee310 tft10.jpg|Brittany in the flashback Glee310 tft11.jpg|Santana in the flashback Glee310 tft12.jpg|Sam in the flashback Glee310 tft13.jpg|Mercedes in the flashback glee310_tft14.jpg glee310_tft15.jpg 640px-Glee310_tft02.jpg Santanaleft.gif Yes-no_Brittana_glance_1.gif Yes-no_Brittana_glance_2.gif Yes-no_Brittana_glance_4.gif Yes-no_Brittana_glance_5.gif FTEISYF.png Tumblr ly0ep6IxT21qj2lhoo1 500.png The first time ever i saw your face Flashback samcedes.gif The first time ever i saw your face Rachel.gif rachel-first-time-ever-i-saw-your-face.jpg TFTEISYF.png tumblr ly0t9khFQI1r99cn1o3 250.gif tumblr ly0t9khFQI1r99cn1o2 250.gif tumblr ly0t9khFQI1r99cn1o1 250.gif tumblr ly0bbh6MeZ1qbq4qro2 250.gif tumblr ly0bbh6MeZ1qbq4qro1 250.gif Tumblr mtgpjzhIAq1ra5gbxo2 r1 250.gif Tumblr mtgpjzhIAq1ra5gbxo3 250.gif Tumblr mtgpjzhIAq1ra5gbxo4 250.gif Tumblr mtgpjzhIAq1ra5gbxo1 r1 250.gif Tumblr mtgpjzhIAq1ra5gbxo5 r1 250.gif Tumblr mtgpjzhIAq1ra5gbxo8 r1 250.gif Tumblr mtgpjzhIAq1ra5gbxo6 r1 250.gif Tumblr mtgpjzhIAq1ra5gbxo7 r1 250.gif Brian request (6).gif The First time ever i saw yopur fave.png the first ever i saw your face.png the first time ever i saw your face.png the first time ever i saw your face.png the time ever i saw your face.png Videos Navigational Category:Glee Songs Category:Season Three Songs Category:Songs sung by Mercedes Jones Category:Songs sung by Rachel Berry Category:Songs sung by Santana Lopez Category:Songs sung by Tina Cohen-Chang Category:Songs sung by New Directions Girls Category:Glee: The Music, The Complete Season Three